Young Justice: Fire in your Soul
by The Fool Arcana
Summary: "Don't worry, the worst that could happen is we all die." -OC-


**Chapter One**

* * *

"Earth is an amazing place." Purefire spoke as she walked the halls of the Justice League HQ. The third eldest out of the four royal members of the Tamaranean royal family. Unlike her eldest sister Blackfire who had black hair and purple eyes or her second eldest sister and younger brother who had red hair and green eyes, she herself had snow white hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfit was of course in the style of her home plant—it was a cat suit with a white Tamaranean jewel in a brooch, her hair was also the longest to her knees out of the three sisters.

"Tch…"

Purefire paused, glancing up as she saw someone walk out of the library, "…?" tilting her head a bit she watched the former apprentice of Green Arrow storm off. What had happened? Placing her right index finger to her chin, the young Tamaranean female walked into the room, listening to the conversation…well the last of it.

"Batman out." Turning around Batman gazed at Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash.

Robin in disbelief held his arms out and spread to the side a bit palms upwards, "What? Why." Why did he have to stay put? He was a member of the league now!

Hands on his hips for a moment Aquaman gazed at the three young teen superheroes, "This is a league mission."

"You're not trained-" Flash began only to be interrupted by Kid.

"Since when?!"

Flash kept a stern look as he moved forward a bit and motioned to Batman and Aquaman, "I meant you aren't trained to work with this team."

"There will be other missions…when you're ready."

To finish off what Aquaman said Batman spoke eyes narrowing, "But for now. Stay. Put." It was then he noticed Purefire standing there, "Purefire."

The three teen super heroes turned and blinked at the young teen female decked out in white before looking at each other surprised.

"Whoa…who is that…?" Kid asked his green eyes a bit wide as he whispered. He never saw her before!

"Her style and that jewel—if I recall in reports…she is a Tamaranean." Aqualad of course spoke in a quiet yet informative tone as he gazed at the newcomer.

"…Huh." Robin blinked a bit as he eyed the girl. She was…sorta pretty—wait. No. He was currently very upset at what was going on.

"Batman?" Walking forward her boots clinking a bit Purefire stopped next to Kid, her hip jutted out a bit as she let her left arm move behind her back to grip her right arm, "…What shall I do?" of course she came upon request since she was the Ambassador from her home planet as her second eldest sister was the current ruler of her home planet till Wildfire (Darkfire) could be found.

"Stay with them." With that Batman turned towards the scanner with Aquaman and Flash on his tail.

Off to the side Green Arrow stood with Martian Man-Hunter, "Glad you didn't bring you-know-who?"

"Indeed." Martian Man-Hunter spoke before following the other into the Members only area.

Purefire jumped a bit startled at the one called Kid Flash's sudden outburst, "…?" oh so they were upset. Why? Was it because they could not go on that mission?

"Tch! When we're ready?!" Kid started to angrily pace a bit before he threw his arms down in frustration, "How do they ever expect us to be ready when…when they treat us like sidekicks!"

Hurt expression on his face Aqualad's tone was upset to a certain degree, "My mentor…my king…" he slowly looked up, "I thought he trusted me."

"Trust?" Kid started as he used his hands for various expressive hand motions, "They don't even trust us with the basics!" to empathize his next point as he spread his arms and then pointed to the ceiling, "They have a secret HQ in SPACE."

"What else aren't they telling us?"

Robin gave a small frown as well as a sigh eyes narrowing a bit, "I have a better question…" he then looked at his friends, "Why didn't we leave with Speedy?"

"Is it not because you respect the ones who taught you?"

The three boys turned to Purefire a bit startled momentarily forgetting she was there.

Turning a bit red Purefire then thought it would be best to try and speak in a more…modern way as the humans would call it? She did learn from her sister (though after kissing someone who could speak the English language) and it was a bit…odd, "What I meant was…you trust their judgment even if it is unfair. Authority and what not…though to be respected you must respect as well…right?" the blank looks on the three males faces had the young Tamaranean starting to mentally panic, "Well what is that other thing they said that local…whatever can take care of?"

That made Aqualad snap into it before turning to Robin, "Yes…like Purefire said—what is project Cadmus?" he could practically feel the pleased aura coming off Purefire. Why? He had no idea.

"Don't know." Robin glanced up before a grin appeared on his face, "But I can find out." With that he went to the giant computer and began to type at a fast speed, Aqualad moving to his right and Kid to his left with—wait was she…behind him? Flying? That Purefire girl? Yikes.

"Access Denied."

"Heh…wanna bet?"

"Is that what you call shit eating grin?" Purefire commented after hearing Robin say that as well as his smug smirk.

"Hey!"

"Pft…she got you there—by the way I'm Kid Flash, this is the boy wonder Robin and that there is Aqualad."

"Purefire—before you ask…it's a family thing to have fire in our name."

"Oh." It was then Kid glanced at Robin, "…Whoa…how are you doing that?"

"Same system as the Bat cave." And with another smile Robin who was still staring at the giant screen with many little screens hit the enter button which the resulted in him gaining access.

"Access Granted."

"Alright! Project Cadmus…" scanning what was being shown from the now open file Robin read it aloud, "Genetics lab here in D.C." he then turned towards the other screens to make sure, "That's all there is." He then looked up at Aqualad, "But if Batman's suspicious…" he then turned to Kid a hand to his right hip as his left was held up in a motion, "We should investigate."

"Solve their case before they do? It would be poetic justice."

"Hey their all about justice."

"But they said stay put." Of course Aqualad was the one to reason with a defeated sigh before he looked back at Robin who still had that smile on while Kid looked a bit unsure. His gaze strayed for a moment towards the flying Tamaranean staring around with a bit of curiosity but he could tell she was still listening in.

"For the blotting out the SUN mission. Not this!"

It then hit Kid and his eyes went a bit wide as he had a small grin, "Wait…" when Robin turned to face him, Kid placed his left hand on Robin's shoulder, "Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going I'm going!" with that he shared a grin with Robin as they both looked up at Aqualad.

"Just like that we're a team on a mission?"

"We didn't come for a play date."

Head tilting down a bit, lips twitching upwards slightly Aqualad then showed his intent to go along with this, "What of you, Purefire?"

Kid and Robin turned their gaze towards the alien girl both practically sparkling at the idea of going on this mission.

"Hm? Well I was told to stay with you three." Fluttering over and still hovering off the ground her gloved hands resting on her hips, she gave a small grin, "So yes I shall go—er…yeah I'll go." She then bowed in the air, "Sorry..my speech pattern is sorta weird due to…my second eldest sister."

"Dude…second? So there are three hotties like you?"

"Dude!" Robin elbowed Kid in the side while sniggering. This guy just didn't know when to quit!

"Hey! That hurt!"

Merely rolling his eyes Aqualad then asked, "What is it that you can do?"

"Bright-white energy projection like star bolts, spheres, and blasts. I have accelerated healing, flight, superhuman strength, agility, durability, and endurance, omnilinguistic assimilation." Tilting her head she then shook her head slightly, "Unlike my second eldest sibling or my younger brother I do not have invulnerability nor do I possess hand-to hand combatant skills…" of course she didn't want to get into the topic of her eldest sister Blackfire who was ill and could not fly but due to some things was now able to and what not…like her eldest sister she too had a an illness but she herself could at least absorb radiation to power her flight. It was then she noticed the stares of the three boys, "What?"

"Dude…you are so hot to me right now."

Robin then burst into laughter and lent against Aqualad. His small body shaking in laughter.

"…Kid." Aqualad indeed face palmed with a sigh. Honestly could he not be serious? Glancing back at Purefire he spoke once more, "Well stay behind and do long range if that is alright."

"Yeah that's fine." With that she began to fly out of the room only to pause and motion, "Come. I do not know the way."

"Pft…y-yeah! Coming! Coming!" another snort as given as Robin quickly went after the other.

"Hey!" With that Kid sped after the two.

Blinking a bit Aqualad decided to walk after knowing they would wait. Seems like this would be interesting…though if he recalled from what he had read…Purefire's family has a lot of complications and he had a feeling they would soon descended down upon them—but for now he had a mission go on with his two friends and…soon to be new friend perhaps.

* * *

**-Authors Note-**

****Well this is a different way as well as thought. I thought I'd try and make a Tamaranean OC. I studied up on the family and what not with Starfire, Blackfire, and Wildfire and took into account each of their abilities-though I used the original Comic as well as Teen Titan's GO facts mixed together. Wildfire the younger brother and true heir to the throne is still missing and shoots blue star bolts but has the same look as his sister Starfire (Eyes and hair and skin color). Blackfire was born with a illnes which made her loose her rightful place as crowned Princess and passed it onto Starfire. Because she could not absorb radiation she couldn't fly.

I couldn't think of a nice name so I went with Purefire which is sorta lame lol...so pretty much I just gave her the superhuman abilities as well as the flight and star bolts. Though she is a really bad fighter. If you actually read this far I thank you. If I messed up on the dialogue mind letting me know? I tried to start it out in a different area then right from the start.


End file.
